My Crazy Coven and 120 Years Later
by Goddess of Power
Summary: What if Bella ran away from the Cullen’s and never returned? Bella had gotten into a car crash that night and was on the verge of dieing when another Vampire just so happens to find her. -Full Summary Inside-
1. My New Coven?

Summary: What if Bella ran away from the Cullen's and never returned? Bella had gotten into a car crash that night and was on the verge of dieing when another Vampire just so happens to find her. This Vampire and her Coven takes her in after she changes Bella and treats her like a sister. But what happens after 120 years of being in Ireland, they move back to Forks for another life? What happens when the Cullen's move back to Forks at the same time for another life as well? Has anything changed at all after Bella has been in another Coven of 4 Vampires?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. I DO own the entire new Coven that is introduced.

Bella: The night of the crash.

Why was I running away now? I already knew that I wasn't ever going to be changed by any of the Cullen's. Why did they have to argue about it so much though? I was just asking a question about being a newborn. They didn't have to get their panties all in a knot. Running was the only right thing to do though.

I just hopped into my car and started south. My destination; anywhere but Forks. Forks was starting to get old and nothing seemed to catch my interest anymore… nothing but the Cullen's. The Coven was going to be moving within a month to 'reset' their lives. They said they had to take me, but they still weren't going to change me for some reason. And then I had to get angry.

Anyways, the snow had been falling for sometime now and the roads were probably covered in black ice. If I got into a car crash, I wouldn't mind. Would they mourn over me?

I tried to distract my thoughts then by turning the radio on to a pop station but barely paid attention to the lyrics. I was mostly concerned about the roads at the moment. I knew I didn't want to die now, even though my head thought other wise. Thinking always distracted me… even when I thought I wasn't thinking.

The black ice came out of nowhere, I swear. All I saw was spinning and a few flips. Nothing else crossed my line of vision then, nothing except my life. Red. I saw red in my eyes. I must have been in pain but I couldn't comprehend it because I was to busy screaming for help.

Then I saw her. One of the most beautiful faces I've ever seen. She must have been a Vampire to be that beautiful. She had light brown hair that flowed like a river down to her thighs. She had the golden eyes that told me that she was a 'vegetarian' and was someone who I could trust at that moment. Her clothes were a simple black dress that went to her knees with bright green trimming. Her shoes were a pair of black wedges, something that shouldn't be worn outside at this time of year. She had a huge wedding ring on her left hand and had a huge ass diamond around her neck. Black fingerless gloves, the ones she wore, looked as if they were made for an adventure rather a girl her size.

She ran to me at inhumanly speeds and lifted the car off of my body that I knew was dieing. Then she asked me a simple question.

"Do you want to continue living in this world we call Earth?" Her high soprano voice was covered in worry and wisdom.

I could barely answer her with the pain that I could barely feel. But I managed to voice out my crippled 'yes'.

Then all the pain was covered with a new sensation that started at my neck. It wiggled its way through my body and I couldn't feel anything else in the world. I didn't even notice when the Vampire girl toke me to shelter; most likely a cave that was near to crash.

The 3 days were horrible for me. Everything was numb from the pain. The strange girl that was changing me always had a smile though. She told me things about how she had been turned and about her Coven that I was welcome to join. She was always joking too, which made me feel more comfortable in her presence. She was so lighthearted and outspoken I could tell. She also seemed very hyper so she had to walk around a lot during those three days just to run off some energy that I knew was still going to be there.

Once I was completely turned, she toke me away to what I could only imagine was a forest. My thirst was of course killing me. But that day went by smoothly. When the sun finally set, she asked me.

"Would you like to join my Coven? It only has 4 members right now: my twin siblings, Angelica and Alexander, my husband, Jack, and myself. They would certainly make you feel right at home, though if you did join, it wouldn't be their choice since I'm the leader and changed them all." She said. "It's your choice remember. I would never makeup your mind for you."

I accepted her offer without even knowing her name. She immediately bought 2 plane tickets for Ireland once she found out that I was in control of my newborn self.

"How odd. I've never seen a newborn act with such control before. Your special might I add."

"Umm, thanks… I guess." Was all I could ever say.

Once we made it to Ireland, she led me to the mountains where there was a mansion. Inside the mansion though, was a simple living place. Everything was light colored and simple; nothing that looked inhumanly at the least.

Then there were 3 strangers standing in the middle of the room we entered. I could only guess what their names were by their genders and looks.

There was a blonde male that was the tallest out of all the new Vampires I've met. His long blonde hair was held up a shaggy ponytail that made him look as if he was an adventurer. He wore simple black jeans and a tight, light green shirt. He wore no shoes. Is eyes were also golden, so I knew I could trust him. I knew he was Jack, the strange girls husband.

"I see that my lovely wife has changed another. May I ask your name deary?" He asked. his voice was so smooth it was unbelievable at first.

"Isabella Swan. Call me Bella, though."

"Bella, what a nice name." He answered with a smile of his own that seemed to match his wife's.

The other two were obviously the twins. They were so much alike. Both had golden eyes and waist length chocolate hair that was braided very beautifully. One was male, the other female.

The female was obviously Angelica. She wore no shoes also. She had a bright yellow hockey jersey on and tight, black short-shorts that complemented her curves. She seemed to be equally as hyper, lighthearted, outspoken, and kind as the other, older girl. Her braid was tied of with a bright yellow ribbon.

Her voice was amazing might I add.

"Hey, Bella! My name is Angelica, call me Angel, though, 'Kay?"

"Okay?"

The other twin was equally beautiful. He wore no shoes, as the others did. He wore a bright yellow tank top with black khaki's. His braid was also tied off with a bright yellow ribbon. Was that manly around here? He was obviously just like his twin, Angel.

"My names Alexander! Call me Alex, though."

"Sure, whatever."

Then there was a small hand on my shoulder. I turned to see my creator who was now barefooted.

"Name's Doerenda if I hadn't told ya yet. Sorry about that, I get off track a lot. Call me Doe." She smiled. "You'll love my Coven, Bella! Trust me!"

Somehow, I actually trusted her in a sister way.

After that night, I claimed one of the upstairs rooms that were HUGE! This mansion had everything for such a small Coven. Even… Edward's… house was smaller and there were 7 of them. It was hard to think about him at the moment.

I left him, and died… in a sense. I couldn't even think about how it affected him, the rest of the Cullen's… and Charlie and Renee'. I had to distract myself then.

I fit into the Coven very easily. They were so lighthearted, all of them, and so cheery all the time. They played pranks on each other constantly and acted younger than their appearances let off. That led to one of my questions.

"How old were you when you were changed?" I asked from the couch. I was watching them play poker.

"I was 18." Doe said without looking away from her cards.

"17 here." Angel and Alex said at the same time.

"I was 20 when Doe changed me." Jack added. He was a gentleman I could tell.

After a few years with them, I knew most of their life stories. I knew exactly how each of them almost died and became to what they were now.

Doe was the oldest by a few months in 1629. She was rapped and left for dead with a knife stuck in her spine. A mysterious Caribbean Vampire showed up and asked her question.

"_Would you like to continue living in this world we call Earth?"_

Doe said yes. That is how she became an eternal damned.

Angel and Alex were another story. They both were in denial of their older sisters 'death' and had been playing in the kitchen when home alone. They were pretending to be cooks when Alex dropped the match. The house went into flames and they were suffocating. Doerenda, being nearby to watch over her former family, came and dragged their gangling lives out of the fire and into the nearby woods. Then she asked her question.

"_Would you like to continue living in this world we call Earth?"_

Of course they said yes when they say that their sister was still 'alive'. That was in 1629 in late September; only months after their sister's transformation.

Jack wasn't as old as they were though. He was 'born' in 1786 when he was hit by a horse carriage. Jack already knew the 3 siblings that lived in his town and knew that they had a secret. That night, Doe happened to be on the same street and came when she heard the screams of a man in pain. He was nearly dead, with his spine fractured and his neck broken. Then she asked her question again.

"_Would you like to continue living in this world we call Earth?"_

He answered very differently though.

"_Only if I get to be with you. Other than that, the lady in front of me better be real."_

Doe said that he was disoriented and didn't know what he was saying and he didn't really make any sense that night of his last human hours.

Their stories made me think a little bit about life back then. Doe, Angel, and Alex were 379 years, while Jack was 222 years old. They were older than Edward. They must have been through many years and 'lives'. Seen many things and heard of many thing. They were wise but acted as if they were humorous humans.

Once I asked them if they new Carlisle's Coven. Doe said she had only met him once, when he was still alone in the world. They had spoken about Vampire rules and other wisdoms that they could share. It was actually Carlisle's idea that Doe become 'vegetarian' because she hated killing harmless humans just for her own good.

Carlisle never mentioned this Coven when he was talking about 'vegetarian' Covens. How strange. I didn't think about that much though.

Being with them, I found that they had special 'abilities' like the Cullen's. Jack was a Tracker, though he had never tracked anybody for the fun of it. Angel and Alex could control water and liquid. Doe could shape-shift into anything she has seen before, which was probably everything because of her age. She could also control fire. This Coven was weird all right, I fit in though, with my shielding powers.

Before I knew it, I had spent 120 years with Doe's Coven. It seemed like only yesterday I had been in Forks. Jack, having the ability to guess, very good might I add, thought that we could move to Forks again since the Cullen's had to move to protect their secret.

Of course he had Doe agree to move there since it was getting a little boring in Ireland. Angel and Alex agreed with their sister and I was left alone on the idea. They said it was my choice to stay or go with them that they would return back to Ireland after a while. But me, being Bella, had no one else but my crazy Coven. I had to go.

"Great! This is going to be SO much fun guys! It's another 'life' we get to have. I can't wait to be able to go back to school and make some new friends!" Doe was singing through the mansion while we packed our belongings.

I had to admit, this WAS going to be fun. I couldn't wait to see how much Forks had changed since I had left. But I couldn't help but wondering if the Cullen's would return as well.

I missed them. I missed shopping with Alice, talking with Jasper, helping Emmett pull pranks on his family, being glared at by Rosalie, be mothered my Esme, being doctored by Carlisle, and being loved by Edward.

I didn't really feel left out because of the whole 'mate' thing. Angel and Alex didn't have a mates yet either. I had also found out that Alex was gay, and there weren't very many gay Vampires. Angel just wasn't fond of searching; she said she wanted to just run into him or have him find her.

The plain ride was shorter than it was because of my Coven's joking and humor. I was just so much fun being with them. I had learned to even smile more; I joked and pranked with them a lot. I wasn't even Bella anymore it seemed.

Once we got to Forks, we had found a house that was recently built near the old Cullen residence, in the same forest might I add. The houses were in sight of each other and they were almost the same in looks, except ours had another story. Neighbors would suck, although nobody was living in the house. It was sold though, so we all wondered who had bought it since we hadn't seen anybody look at it. How lovely.

It was in the middle of summer so there was no school yet. I was happy because it gave Doe some time to make our fake histories.

We all ended up with the last name 'Grey', except for Jack. She said it was her human last name and hadn't used it in ages, literally. Since the 3 siblings and I looked alike in most ways, we could easily pass as family. Jack was another story though. His new last name was 'Wagner' and he didn't look like any of us. But Doe had him covered. She said that our family adopted him when his family died in a car crash (how ironic, I know) and then our parents died of drug overdose (what a lovely way to die). We all lived together since it was our 'parents' dieing wish… or something like that. Doe has an overactive mind… did I mention that?

Eventually, movers came and went to the house next-door. They didn't have much by the looks of it. The furniture that went in looked familiar somehow; light colored couches, plasma TV, LOTS of game systems, lots of music, piano, books, etcetera, etcetera.

I never thought about it much though. Not until I actually saw WHO was moving in.

The rest of my Coven smiled in reaction and actually invited them over for 'dinner'. That just meant for them to come over to speak deals and go hunting.

A/N: I like this version of my previous fiction. It's a lot better in many ways. Can you guess who moved in? Guess. It's obvious though. Please review on how you like or dilike my story. Thanks for reading.


	2. Here I Am, And Here's My Story

Oh, to my lovely reviewers that asked to see some of the 120 years with the new Coven, don't worry, there will be flashbacks… lots. Okay, here's another chapter about Bella's new Coven. Continue reading my puppets, muwahahaha… okay, on with the story before I hyperventilate.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga; however, I do own Bella's new Coven and everything about them… THEIR MINE!

Okay, why would my Coven be so heartless?! They were inviting my past family here tonight for hunting and dealing. God! I must be crazy to have stayed with them… okay, that was a lame excuse but, hey.

"Izzy! Come downstairs, we have to tell you something!" Doe said in her normal voice from the living room.

Izzy. They called me that because they thought it would match their psycho atmosphere. Izzy did sound pretty cool; however, Bella was still the name I used most times.

I ran down the stairs and was sitting next to my 'sister' in a 6th of a second.

"Huh?"

"When the Cullen's arrive soon, your going to be upstairs until I call ya down, 'Kay?"

"Sure… but why?" I asked a pretty obvious question although I already knew the answer.

"Because, we're going to tell them a bit about our strange Coven and we don't want them distracted. Then, when we're down telling our stories, I'll call for ya. You can come down, say hello, talk, then we're hunting," She rambled on and on. "Got it?

"Whatever." I sighed and jumped off the couch.

It was only a matter of minutes until the sun would be down and they would be over. They would be walking in MY house, talking with MY Coven. Both were either mine but in a sense, I belonged to them, so either way they were mine. I didn't like the thoughts of them being in my family's presence at all. What if things got out of hand?

"Izzy!" Angel yelled from outside the door.

"Got it." I ran up to my room and shut my door. I leaned against the door and waited. I was going to be able to hear everything, so I wasn't missing anything.

Then they arrived.

"Welcome! I'm glad you could make it guys!" I could hear Doe say in her normal cheery tone.

"Likewise." Carlisle said. "Lovely home you have here."

"Thanks." Jack said from wherever he was standing.

I heard them shuffle slightly to the middle of the room. If I was still human, it would have been silent, but my Vampire ears heard shuffling.

"I've been informed that this was once your territory, and I apologize for moving here without your permission. I was aware that you have moved on." Doe said in a serious tone.

"No need to apologize, Doerenda. We had but came back for another life. Sorry we hadn't told you in advance. We had no idea you were moving as well." Carlisle said swiftly. "You've never moved before this very much ever since Jack joined your Coven. Its very odd for you, Doerenda."

"Call me Doe, please, it's more comfortable. And yes, it is odd. Our new addition to the Coven grew up here in Forks and was getting home sick. Jack, being the clever one, thought we should move that make it more comfortable for all of us. We'll be attending Forks High in the Fall as well."

"New addition?" Esme sounded for the first time since they arrived.

"Yes. Shes upstairs for the meantime, shes a bit… busy at the moment. She'll join us shortly." Angel said.

"Newborn?" Jasper clearly asked.

"No, 120 years." Alex answered.

There was no awkward atmosphere so I guess they didn't find any… coincidence about it. I was glad about that.

My Coven told their stories to the rest of the Cullen's they hadn't met before and the newly found stories about our 'lives' we made. They seemed to say the same although I didn't really want to listen. Then after that, Doe called me.

"Izzy! Come downstairs and _meet_ our new neighbors. They're all very nice. Hurry, hurry!"

"I'm coming, hold you tongue!" I muttered.

"Don't talk to be that way young lady!" She muttered back.

I flew down the stairs to see the Cullen's. They hadn't changed a bit. Nothing was out of place. They all looked very peaceful about being in my strange Coven's house. But they all gasped when they saw me.

"Everybody… I think you already met my 'sister'. Isabella Swan. Now Izzy Grey." Doe said and came to put her arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, guys." I whispered.

Nothing came from them.

Then all of a sudden Angel, who had been looking out the huge glass wall, screamed.

"HOLY!" Jack shouted covering his ears. "What is it this time?"

She turned to face us with a smile. "Oh nothing, I was easing the tension. That's all."

The Cullen's then started to move again.

"Say _something_. Please, this is very hard for Izzy right now and your not making it very easy for her at the moment." Alex sounded from the kitchen area that we never used and never will.

"Bella… you remember us, right?" Alice asked and stood up.

"Yes, of course Alice! How can I forget the Shop-Alcoholic?"

She ran over to me and hugged me in her death grip. It felt nice to smell her again.

"Bella… I can't believe it at all… how?" Esme called from the couch.

I told them about the car accident that night after the argument and how Doe had found me. I even told them about some of my most treasured moments with my new Coven.

**(Flashbacks are going to be in **_**Italics, 'Kay?)**_

"_Doe, I told you I didn't need a dress." I said._

_Doe had dragged me to a dress store to buy be a dress for the ball that was being held later that month for the homecoming of some soldiers. We were invited because of our wealth and that was the only reason. I'm not saying that I hated being rich; it was just annoying sometimes with events that didn't even concern us. I don't even know what the soldiers were coming home from; neither did my 'family'._

"_We all have to look nice though, so don't complain." Doe said and held a dress up to my form. It was midnight blue and I actually kind of like it. "Perfect. Now help me find my own."_

_I went from rack to rack to try and find a green dress. Green was Doe's favorite color and it looked great on her body. Then I saw the PERFECT dress for her. I ran over to it and picked it up, showed it to Doe, and went to claim our dresses at the register. _

_Luck wasn't on our side though. Doe had let the dress slip from her hands and hadn't noticed until it was too late. Another woman picked it up and went to buy it. Doe of course, being Doe, always fought for her things._

"_Give it back you wench!" Doe screamed at the slightly scared woman._

"_I found it on the ground, it wasn't with you, so tough shit!"_

"_Oh, that's it missy!" Doe said while rolling up her sweaters sleeves._

_I had to actually pick her up to hold her back. She was swinging her arms and legs at the woman until she exited the store._

"_Why did ya do that? That was MY dress and you know it! You didn't even defend me!" Doe yelled at me._

"_Because, you're overreacting and being a bitch to the humans." I whispered._

_We went over to the next dress store and luck finally found Doe. There was a much BETTER-looking black and green dress that basely screamed her name._

"_I have to go find that human lady and thank her SO much now!" Doe squealed and bought the dress._

"That's not what happened!" Doe yelled at the laughing Cullen's.

"It sure sounds like you dear. Don't get upset, love." Jack said and kissed her forehead.

"Sounds like my type of friend." Alice said.

"Whatever." Doe scowled. "Next time, I do the memory telling."

"Fine, go ahead sister, it doesn't matter to me much."

Then I realized that Edward hadn't talked since he got here. Was he upset about something? Did he not care for me anymore?

"Edward…" Alex started, "Izzy's missed you, so go hug her and get it over with. Gosh."

Edward raised his eyebrows at the braided boy, then at me.

"Can't I miss somebody? I missed you all so much." I said.

Silence again… until a cell went off.

"Oh my gosh… what now?!" Doe said to herself and ran up the stairs and was back within moments.

She was obviously talking with one of her daughters. She had found three girls, in different times, and changed them for different reasons that I wont get into at the moment. Riley, Lila, and Dominique were the girl's names. I hade only met them once because they lived somewhere in America while I lived with Doe, for unknown reasons to me.

Riley was a hyperactive redhead with gold eyes from Texas. She always wore shorts and a tube-top. She isn't that old though. Shes old enough to NOT be considered an Immortal Child though. She was turned when she was 11.

Lila was an 11-year-old Asian girl. She has long black hair and gold eyes. She always wears a gold dress for some reason and is really quiet, she doesn't say much unless needed. She acts more of an adult than anything.

Dominique was a 14-year-old blonde girl from France. Her eyes are also gold. She wears skinny jeans and a furry jacket. She is preppier than the others but not shallow either. She is very protective of her younger 'sisters' and calls Doe, their mother, often.

"No… I cant right now, I'm busy…. Sorry girls." Doe said in a soft voice. "Fine whatever, do what you want. Just remember that I'm your mother and I have control over you!" Doe said a bit higher.

She was obviously talking to Dominique by the tone I heard.

"What is it?" I asked.

Doe turned to me and sighed while shutting her phone.

"Dominique, Lila, and Riley have no where to go… and their coming to live with us now… fantastic, I know." Doe muttered.

"Do you hate your own children?" Rosalie asked with a serious tone.

"Of course not, why would I? It's just the tone they use on me, and they fact that they lived away from me for more than 120 years. It made me nervous." Doe admitted.

"YAY!" Angel yelled and jumped around the room. "Come on Izzy, we have to get their rooms ready!" Angel screamed with excitement, grabbed my arm, and ran up the stairs.

The room downstairs was quiet then.

-Doerenda's Point Of View-

Once Isabella and Angelica ran up the stairs I looked back at the Cullen's who were still slightly shocked that Bella was still 'alive'.

"Why… why did you turn Bella?" Edwards muttered with his eyes narrowing at me.

"Because, I gave her a choice that night and I didn't want the blood of a human on my hands. She was dieing and I knew that if I didn't give her that choice, there was going to be some very sad Vampires around Forks. She made the choice, I granted it." I said with my serious voice.

"You could have let her die though." Edward said. That surprised me.

"Do you want her to die?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

He didn't say anything about it after that.

"Umm… so our Coven is all back together again… right?" Alex asked to break the tension.

"Sort of Kid'o. Remember that our Coven was broken into many pieces years ago."

"Right." He sounded sad. He always wanted our family to be whole again.

" Pieces?" Emmett clearly wondered out loud.

"Yes, pieces. There are a lot of people in my Coven at one time. But we decided to go our separate ways so they could meet other people." I said. "We keep in touch and stuff though. We never really strayed from Ireland until now though."

"How many pieces?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm, lets see here." I said. "There's Bunro and Damon, FoxLonna and Bobby, Neklynn and Renji, then there's my other siblings, Poppy and Joshua, and then there's Tucker and Kyle." I counted mentally. "6 different Coven's now."

"Wow, that's a lot of Vampires." Jaspers said.

"Did you create them all?" Carlisle asked with concern on his face.

"No, but MY creator created most of them. Quite sad if I think about it. All my siblings are eternally damned alongside me." I said. "I would have never picked this life for them if I had a choice."

"I never knew you had other siblings." Esme added.

"Yes, I'm kind of the middle child. In age range from youngest to oldest, there's Angelica, Alexander, myself, Joshua, and then Poppy. Joshua and Poppy are the other set of twins in my family. I'm the odd one out I guess." I shrugged.

"Big family, even back then, don't ya think?" Emmett asked. "And they're now all Vamps."

"My human mother and father are now Vampires also, if I hadn't told you."

"No, I didn't know that." Carlisle said. "How'd that happen?"

"I actually have no idea. It happened after all my siblings and I left town to start another life. We then heard from my creator that she had turned them for many reason, she then left before any question could hit her." I said.

"Your creator, I hear you say that a lot. Who is your creator?" Carlisle asked.

"Her name is Cindy and shes from the Caribbean in the late 1500's. I don't personally know much about her myself actually. She never stuck around for me to get to know her. I was on my own as was the rest of my Coven that was turned by her. She's very mysterious in many ways. I do see her from time to time though, we're good friends and I can count on her for certain things." I rambled on.

"I think I've heard of her once before." Jasper said. "Wasn't she the newborn that kept changing a whole lot of people for the fun of it?"

"No, she never changed anybody before me, and by that time, she was over 50 years." I stated.

They were quiet from there. It seemed they had nothing else to say about the subject. Then I heard something upstairs.

"HEY! YOU BETTER WATCH IT!" I heard Izzy scream at Angel.

Angel came bolting down the stairs and hid behind my back. Right behind her came Izzy with a chair leg in her hand.

"Come here, Angelica. I wont hurt you. Give your loving sister a hug." Izzy sounded.

"Nuh-huh!" Angel shook her head.

"What did you do?" Jack asked.

"I didn't mean it! I swear!" Angle muttered.

"She flung a fricking chair at me!" Izzy yelled. "How can she NOT mean it?!"

"It didn't hurt you, so you're fine Izzy." Jack said and toke the chair leg from her.

"That's completely not the point here!"

"Hey, I-" Angel started but I cut her off mid sentence.

"EVERYBODY SHUTUP NOW!" I yelled.

Everybody was quiet.

"Better." Alex sighed. He obviously had a headache because he was rubbing his temples and had his eyes closed tight.

"See what ya guys did? You went and gave Alex a headache. Say you're sorry." I demanded.

"Sorry, Alex." Izzy and Angel said in unison.

"Accepted." Alex smiled and stood up. "Hunting time for me though."

I was already very thirsty but I never admitted it. All of our golden eyes were dark except for Jack's. He always kept well feed since he liked to be around humans a lot. He thought they were interesting creatures. Fascinating.

"Me as well." Angel sighed and walked to the door. "Anybody else?"

In seconds, my house was cleared out. Everybody was running to the forest, except for Edward and Jack, who had stayed with me on my porch.

"You say anything to hurt Isabella and your face wont be very pale anymore." I threatened Edward.

"Whatever woman." He muttered.

"Don't talk to my wife like that." Jack said with a firm face. He wrapped his strong arm around my waist and brought me closer.

"I'm going hunting. Bye."

And with that, Edward ran into the forest also. I already hated his guts for hurt Isabella so many years ago. Anybody who hurt somebody in my Coven was going to hear from me.

"Dinner for two my dear?" Jack asked and held out his hand to lead me to the forest.

I toke his hand with a small smile and let my instincts take over after we entered the forest. Hunting would take care of my anger.

Hopefully.

A/N: I like this chapter. It gives some more background about the Coven, but nowhere near everything. A mysterious Coven is always needed in these stories, don't you think so? Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up and running pretty soon. Review please, and thank you for reading.

Until next time.

~The Real Doerenda~


	3. We're Home!

A/N: Thank you all who actually likes reading my stories, it helps me write more just by knowing that somebody is actually waiting for the story. Yet again, thank you readers, you inspire me deeply.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga; however, I DO own the new Coven and any new Vampires that I have added.

On with the story then!

Weeks. It has been 2 full weeks since the Cullen's came to visit Doe and the rest of my Coven. Everybody seemed to like them immediately… except Edward. I still have feelings for my former lover and he should know that. I would never forget, not care, or hate him.

I heard what Doe asked him though.

"_Do you want her to die?"_

He didn't answer Doe's question. I hope he doesn't want me to die. Even if he did, I wouldn't because I have my Coven, the people who love me as Izzy, Bella, and Isabella. His opinion isn't need for me to run my life anymore. I've moved on… I think.

"IZZY!"

Doe was getting ready for the first day of school tomorrow and she doesn't know what she needs to bring. No one in the Coven had been to school since Jack joined them. They barely left the house at all. They said they had everything in the house, or outside in the mountains. All they needed was love; so Doe had told me.

Racing down the stairs, I saw that Angel and Alex were watching a hockey game on TV and that Jack was doing paperwork; obviously our entrance paperwork for school. I walked into my creator's room and saw that around the room were masses of paper, pencils, and markers, anything school related.

"Doe, we're not going to a military school, you do know that right?" I laughed.

"Well yeah, but I have to be supplied for the upcoming years." She sighed. "I signed both of us up as sophomores, Angel and Alex as freshmen, and Jack as a junior. We need supplies mostly because the pencils that the twins use usually break within 10 minutes of being sharpened."

I laughed. "Always good to be prepared I guess."

"That's what I was thinking." She rolled her golden eyes at me with sarcasm.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened that night. Nothing ever does anymore. Alex and Angel went out to the mall for some unknown reason; Jack was reading _Romeo and Juliet_ for the thousandth time; Doe was somewhere in the woods singing like she always did; I was watching some reality show; although, I wasn't really paying attention.

"Isabella, why don't you go talk to the Cullen's. It would take up some time if you're really that bored." Jack said without even looking up from the book. "Nobody's forcing you to stay in the house you know."

"Yeah, I know that." I sighed and flipped the TV off and went to my room.

I pulled out a CD and popped it into the stereo Angel gave me. The CD was composed of all piano music and… my lullaby Edward composed all those years ago for me. It brought back so many memories that I was so fond of. Edward would always be my only love… even if he didn't want me back.

**Knock**

There was a sound at the glass side of my room. I slowly climbed out of the huge orange bed that I never used and made my way to the glass. Then there stood the love of my life.

"Can I come in… Izzy?" Edward asked nervously.

"Umm… sure, oh yeah, come in." I said fast and opened the door.

He stalked in and stood on the opposite side of the room without facing me. He didn't move but I knew I was fidgeting out of habit.

"How could you?" He suddenly asked.

"How could I what?"

He turned to face me then. He had something in his lovely eyes that told me that he was sad, happy, and concerned all at the same time.

"How could you not tell me you were still alive… in a way?" He asked, slightly shouting. "I went through 120 years thinking you died in a car crash! I thought you died, Bella! Do you have any idea how that affected me!?" He yelled at me and I thought I heard someone downstairs laughing.

"I do know what its like, Edward. I went through 120 years not knowing what ever happened to you or the rest of your family! I almost died and I was in pain, I know that much! That night, I did die! Don't tell me that I didn't tell you either." I spat. "Doe sent Angel and Alex to tell the Cullen's I was alive but you guys had already moved away, so don't blame me or the rest of my new family!"

He looked hurt after that. I knew I had touched something raw in his heart or his mind. He turned his gaze to my stereo then and I realized that I still had the lullaby on repeat.

"You kept it."

"Of course I kept it, Edward." I sighed and sat on my bed with my head in my hands. "Why would I?"

"Because, I thought you didn't love me anymore. You could have come back to us after that night, after you were changed, but you never did. I assumed that you either forgot about us or you really did die." He said. "It put me through hell."

All I could say was, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize for living. I'm just glad I could see you again."

He walked slowly over to the bed and sat next to me. I looked up to see he was staring at me with his golden eyes. He sighed and held out his hand.

"Do you really still love me, Bella?"

I toke his hand and sighed. "Of course… why wouldn't I?"

Then we heard laughing outside my door. I flinched by the sound out of habit and started giggling from the sound.

"What?" Edward asked. He was obviously confused.

"Nothing, it's just that my family has been waiting so long for me to find you again. They've been eavesdropping outside my door almost the whole time." I laughed.

-Doerenda's Point Of View-

Edward was obvious upstairs in Izzy's room. I saw him knock on the glass and she let him in. I was just coming out of the woods then and was on my way inside. Jack was still reading _Romeo and Juliet_ but obviously was paying more attention to Izzy and Edward's conversation upstairs. How could he resist?

"_How could you not tell me you were still alive… in a way?"_ He was shouting now._ "I went through 120 years thinking you died in a car crash! I thought you died, Bella! Do you have any idea how that affected me!?"_

We couldn't help but start laughing after that. It was just our nature.

Izzy's answer was the truth as far as we knew.

Angel and Alex came in the room then with shopping bags. They were laughing also; they were obviously listening ever since they hit the driveway, the conversation was quite loud to begin with.

We made out way up the stairs so we could be outside the door when they were done. They yelling had stopped but they were slightly talking about music or something. Probably about Bella's lullaby he had composed, from what Bella had told me.

"_You kept it."_

I couldn't help but giggle after their conversation had stopped. We all busted into laughing fits and I opened the door. I ran over to Bella's huge orange bed and flung myself at my creation. I laughed in her ear slightly as she was giggling also.

"Are you guys back together or what?" I asked.

They looked confused but Edward answered before Bella.

"Only if she will allow it."

I heard more giggles at the door and bit my lip so I wouldn't either.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." I lied. I ran out of the door and ran to the Cullen's house next door.

I didn't bother knocking on the door because I knew I was always welcome there. I barged into their living room, where they were all positioned and almost tackled Alice on the way.

"Great new Cullen's!" I shouted.

"I already know. But isn't it great!" Alice squealed and started hopping around me. I joined in with the hopping and squealing.

"Did we miss something?" Emmett asked from where he was sitting on the couch.

"I think so." Rosalie stated.

"Edward and Isabella are back 'together'! Isn't that great! Izzy wont be mopping anymore!" I shouted. "And maybe Isabella will get a social life."

They weren't that surprised but they were obviously thinking something because Edward walked through the door just then and whacked me in the head; although, it didn't hurt at all.

"What was that for?"

"For being nosey and retarded." He said and ran up to his room.

"Oh, you know you liked it!" Alice and I chimed together in unison.

We heard his door shut and I started to giggle until Jack ran through the door then and grabbed my arm.

"What is it?" I sounded seriously.

"Dominique, Lila, and Riley are going to be here soon. They're right outside of town, they'll be coming from the forest to be quicker." He said and waved to the Cullen's.

"That soon!" I sounded surprised. "They weren't supposed to be here till next week! Great, we'll have to get them into school as well." I started for the door. "Bye Cullen's." I waved and ran out the door.

Great. Now I have 3 more Vampires in my lovely Vampire house. This was going to be annoying and fun at the same time.

I didn't hate my daughters, I would never hate them. I was just so nervous that they hated me in return and I thought that was the reason why they moved away in the first place. I loved them to death and beyond; it was just a little much for them to be so far away from me for so long. It was like having my heart ripped in half, again.

When I was 17, my parents made me get married to a stranger. He was wealthy and beautiful and that was all that mattered to my parents, they didn't care about me. Once I moved in with him, things got harder. After a few months, right after my 18th birthday, he got me pregnant and went to brag to his friends down at the Tavern. He didn't care about me either; he thought I was beautiful, that's it.

When I was 5 months pregnant, I had gotten a strange letter from the Tavern from one of my husbands' friend. It said for me to meet them by the Drug Store for some important information about the man I married. Of course I went to see what they wanted. When I got there, my husband was nowhere in sight. It was obviously a trap I had gotten myself into.

They started to howler and whistle at me. I tried to get away, but luck wasn't on my side. They toke me to the ally behind the drug store and rapped me. Then when I was trying to get up, one of the men jabbed a dagger in my back, right beside my spine. They left me there to cry into the puddle of blood that surrounded me.

My husband did show up a few minutes later though. He was shocked and started to cry. I actually thought he cared about me that moment and I regretted not liking him then. He ran off to get help and that's when Cindy showed up. She told me I had no hope in living if she didn't change me then. She asked her question and I automatically said yes, just to stop the pain that was eating me alive. Then there was more pain than before. I thought I was dieing worst, if even possible.

Once I had changed completely, Cindy told me what I was and the rules of the Vampire world. It seemed simple enough. Then she told me that I wouldn't be allowed to be pregnant ever again. I looked at my stomach and noticed there was no bulge from where my husband's child had been growing. Sobbing was what my mind was doing after that. I wanted children so badly, and now that I knew my husband loved me, I wanted to have his child.

I went to my own funeral later that week. I hid in the shadows of the trees because I was still a newborn and I didn't want to kill anybody there. Family, friends, neighbors; they were all there mourning over an empty coffin. After the funeral was over, my husband sat there next to the newly covered ground that held my coffin. He was crying slightly and was muttering something I can't remember now. Since I was already dressed in black and had a black veil over my face, I went over to him and sat next to him knowing that he wouldn't recognize me. He didn't look up but asked me a few questions, I answered of course.

"_What was she to you?"_

"_She was a dear friend of mine sir… you were her husband, no?"_

_He stiffened at the word 'husband'. "Yes; although, I don't think she liked me very much."_

"_She loved you till the end, even if she didn't show it as well as other women do." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "She was very mysterious in many ways sir."_

"_Yes, she was." He sighed and brushed his tears away._

"_She also wanted me to give you something sir." I handed him an envelope and stalked away from his figure._

_Inside the envelope were my wedding ring and a note. The note was a simple goodbye and a few last requests that I was hoping he would tell my family and friends. He yelled after me but I kept walking._

_I never saw from him again after that night. I never looked back from that day on._

Thinking about that made me stiffen. That's why I changed the 3 girls; just to mend my broken heart that was formed when I knew I wasn't going to ever have kids. Never. But the mending did help. I found the girls and raised them to be 'vegetarians' and independent so that if they ever got tired of me, they could move on.

I walked into my house and noticed that the rest of my Coven was gathered around the TV. Isabella was flipping the channels while Angel was daydreaming again; Alex was talking to somebody on his cell, which I didn't even stop to see who it was. I had other things on my mind at the moment.

I ran up the stairs to see if my daughter's rooms were ready like Angel said they were. Riley's room was first. Her room was a light green color and looked ready for my hyperactive little Monkey. Next was Lila's. Her room was light blue and also looked ready for my little sloth. The last one was Dominique's. It was bright pink and light blue. She was going to love it; it was perfect for my little Dingo.

I gave them weird nicknames like that according to their personalities. Riley was Monkey because she was always moving, talking, getting in trouble, and being hyper. Lila was Sloth because of her lazy, slow, shy personality. She never did talk much unless needed; she was very serious and didn't smile that much. Dominique was a Dingo for unknown reasons. It fit her so I just started calling her that.

Each one of my daughters was very different in many ways: a hyper one, a shy one, and a mouthy one. They were my pride and joy though so I didn't mind.

I heard someone just outside the house and ran down the stairs to notice that somebody was walking up onto the porch. I opened the door just in time for Riley to jump into my arms. Her waist-length, curly red hair flew into my face as she did so, it smelt of sugar and roses. Dominique was the next to hug me. Her short, straight blonde hair smelt of lilacs and honey I noticed. Lila walked past me and into the house. Her midnight black hair that was tied off into a cute ponytail waved in the wind from outside. She smelt of oranges and lilies.

"Mommy, I missed you soooooo much!" Riley squealed into my ear.

"As have I sweety."

"Mom, I toke care of them and they have not been harmed." Dominique said. "Now give me a hug." She smiled.

I pulled her into a hug and laughed.

"Silly me… I was expecting you guys to have grown… I'm such a human." I laughed.

"Silly woman." Lila said and stalked up the staircase to find her room obviously.

-Bella's Point Of View-

After Doe had rushed over to the Cullen's, Edward left. I was alone again.

Jack, Angel, and Alex had gone back down stairs when the home phone rang. I knew that it was the daughters of Doe and went down stairs too.

I sat on the couch and started flipping the channels as the twins sat on opposite sides of me. Angel showed no interest in anything, she must have been daydreaming again. Alex was talking on his cell with one of his friends from Ireland, I think. Jack had gone to get Doe before her daughters arrived and was back within moments with Doe in tow **(Ha, that rhymes)**. She flashed up the stairs right when she walked inside.

The next thing I knew was there was somebody stalking towards the front door. Doe was down in a flash and opened the door for her 3 charming daughters that I had only met once. They said their hellos and such within seconds of arriving and went to greet us.

I stood up to see them better instead of peering over the couch.Riley jumped onto my back then and was squealing into my ear.

"Hi, Izzy! I've missed you SO much! You missed me too, right?"

"Of course Riley." I smiled at her.

Dominique seemed to be in a pleasant mood tonight as she also said hello. "Hello again Isabella. Hope you've been well."

"Yes, you too, Dommi." I smiled at her as well. I called her Dommi from now and then since her name was a mouth full.

"Your still here?" Lila scowled from upstairs.

She was never very nice to me, and I never expected it either. She had once explained why she was so unkind to me. That's been years ago though.

"_Isabella, your so unworthy to be in my mothers presence!" Lila screamed at my face._

"_Why do you hate me so?" I whispered._

"_Because, your so kind, carefree, smiley… you so much like my mother!" She shouted. "And you always take up all her attention and time… she never has time for me or any of my other sisters anymore… and you're the cause of it all!"_

_I was stunned by her sudden outburst._

_Everybody else had gone hunting, so I was stuck here with Lila. She had been outside to begin with, but I guess she suddenly had some anger to burn while her mother was gone for the day. She just barged up to me and started yelling at me for no reason. I felt bad though._

"_If that's the reason… I'll leave, right now if you wish." I whispered and stood up from the couch. I was actually going to leave if she wanted me to._

"_No… it would make my mother unhappy to see another one of her Coven go… you stay, my sisters and I shall go for a while." She said in a normal tone now. "I've always wanted to visit America, and now I have a reason to go." And with that, she stalked up the staircase._

_It didn't make me feel better, it made me feel worst. _

_I was the cause of their family separating… how can I feel happy about that?_

Drama was always a part in this Coven it seemed. It never got boring though; we always needed a little excitement in our lives. Drama was the solution I was guessing; other than pranks and jokes that is.

The night went on from there. Nothing happened as usual, as I have said before. But I did have to prepare for school the next day… and confronting Edward again. I was so confused; were we together or not? We just got reunited and we were already together it seemed? It can't be THAT simple. Can it?

Then Doe screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger right there, thought it would be cool… for me. Anyways, tell me what you think about each character, tell me if one of the characters are OOC or anything, and tell me anything that is confusing you so I can clear it up.

Thank you for reading.

~The Real Doerenda~


	4. What's going on here?

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been occupied with my birthday (**Jan. 15****th****)**, my boyfriend, gossip, and everything else that happens to me. This chapter is probably going to suck just as much as the last ones did. I need more reviews people. If I don't get enough reviews, I won't update till I do. I'm serious too.

Anyways, please enjoy chapter 4!

Enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Bella's Point Of View-

I ran down the stairs in a flash to see my loving older sister hovering over Jack, who looked like he was in slight pain. I ran up to them and bent over Jack as well. Doe was holding onto Jack's left hand and was holding back the tearless sobs.

"Who the hell leaves lit candles in a house full of Vampires?!" Doe screamed through the house.

I looked more closely at my sisters' husband to notice that his hand was burnt. It wasn't anything serious though; it sure as heck wouldn't kill him. But, it was fire, so it had to hurt. Doe was overreacting again, as always.

The house was quiet. The twins weren't even home this morning because they were out hunting before school started. They haven't been around people for very long and didn't know how they would react to their scents.

But, the thing I wanted to know, was why there were even candles in the house? I mean, they are good decorations, but who would light one? It wasn't the twins, or me for that matter. Jack was obviously innocent also. Doe… well she would be somebody to suspect.

Doe, she can control the element of fire (Which is ironic for a Vampire). She controls it like it's an instinct of hers. She doesn't use it much because of the danger it would be causing for the people around her. The twins, they are scared stiff by fire because of how they ended up 'dieing' in the first place. But, would Doe have done it? I mean, shes overreacting over a little burn.

"What happened?" I asked a stupid question.

Jack sighed and looked away from his wife's face to look at me. "Well, I was down in the basement when I smelt the smoke coming from a candle. That toke me by surprise because we don't have candles. Well, I don't really remember what happened after that. I swear on my mothers' dead life that the candle flew at me from behind."

Doe stood up and sighed with anger. "Well, its nothing we can do at the moment. We have to get ready for school now. If anybody needs to go hunting, go now. We have less than 3 hours. If you need me, I'll be out by the river." She said before turning to jump through one of the back windows that led to the forest behind us.

I continued to stare at the window for several minutes until I turned back around to stare at Jack. He was looking at the burn with his golden eyes. I sighed and asked if he needed anything before I went back upstairs. He said no and I decided to go get ready for the fist day of school.

"Isabella… you know… I don't think we have ever had candles in our household. Doe doesn't allow it because of her siblings fear and because shes afraid of somebody getting hurt." He said. I still had my back to him but I could tell he was still looking at the burn. "I think -for your safety and everybody else's- we should be careful now. Something is going on. And… I think I smelt another scent when I was in the basement."

My eyes went wide and turned to look at him. He nodded and stood up from the couch he was sitting on. He smiled his usual smile and turned around to head to his office.

My eyes were still wide for a few minutes before I finally snapped from the trance.

"A… scent? In the basement?"

I turned around and slowly ascended the stairs to my room.

_What's going on?_

-Doe's Point Of View-

I bolted out of the house as fast as I possibly could after Jack explained to Izzy what had happened. Running through the forest to the river, I had time to think about the weird things that have happened throughout the past few weeks of living in Forks. Well, the weird things that have happened to _me_.

I have had books fly out at my back, flower vases suddenly break, kitchen knives (that have never been used) fly at my head, pencils and pens break every time I use them, and my cell phone nearly exploded in my hand.

I mean, I am a Vampire and I should be able to dodge all of the objects that were heading towards me, but it wasn't the case this time. I felt as though I was being hunted. Someone… or something was out to get my family and me. But… who would want to do that.

When I came out of my thinking, I already noticed that I was at the river that I went to nearly everyday. It was very quiet and I could think. The crystal clear blue calmed my worries and doubts. The fish that leapt out of the water made me think that everything was right in the world. There was even a small rock in the center of the river that was big enough for me to sit on.

I walked over to the rock and sat down quickly. I had to figure out why there were _lit_ candles in _my_ house! I would never buy them and certainly never light them!

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked myself.

Too many things have happened to me, maybe the others as well, that I know that I'm not imagining it. Something was up, but what was it? Was there something in the house? Is somebody playing a trick on me?

I was knocked out of my head again when I heard a twig snap from behind me. I jumped off of the rock and turned to face whoever, or whatever, made the sound.

It was Angel and Alex.

"Sorry, I broke the twig so you wouldn't freak when you smelt us." Alex said while showing her a broken twig in his hands.

"What happened? We heard you scream from Canada… literally." Angel said and walked a bit towards her older sister. "Did something happen?"

I looked down at my feet for a minute before I answered. I told them about how Jack was burnt with a flying, yes flying, candle when he was down in the basement. I told them basically everything that happened after than as well because I knew that if I didn't, they would pester me until they knew what had happened. I even told them about my experiences.

"So, flying candles now?" Alex sighed. "There's something up with this house, I swear."

"Why? Did something happen to you as well?" I asked. my voice was beginning to rise when I thought about having anything happen to my only family.

"Yeah. Both of us." Angel replied.

"Like what?"

"Well, a few days ago, we were in our room when the lava lamp, the one in the corner, flew out of nowhere and crashed in front of us. Then, a few of the paintings in the attic started to slam into us when we entered the room. We didn't even hear them coming either! It was like a ghost or something." Angel stated. "I was so freaked out that I didn't know if we should tell anybody about it.

"Well of course you tell somebody!" I shouted.

"You didn't." The said in unison.

I looked down at my barefooted feet in defeat from my own siblings. I had to admit, they were right.

"Well, lets go home for right now. We only have a few hours until our first day at school. We better get prepared." I sighed and started to run towards the house, with the twins on my heel.

"But sis, you didn't hunt yet." Alex whispered and sped up a bit more to make sure he didn't get left behind. He was one of the slowest out of all of us.

"I'll be fine. I'm around humans more than you guys are. I'm used to their scents." I said back to them.

"You sure?" Angel asked and also sped up more.

I slightly smiled when the house came into view. "Yeah, I'm sure.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Okay… that was kind of short and confusing, wasn't it? Well, sorry for that. I'm going through the beginning stages of 'Writers Block' and I just wanted to give you guys a chapter before it fully clicked in. Anyways, here's the chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did when writing it.

Can you figure out what is happening in the house?

Haha, bet you cant.

Oh, and yes, i know that the three girls, Doe's daughters, weren't in this chapter. They didn't fit into this chapter, but don't worry, they'll be in next chapter!

Well, please review. I don't care if it's a Flame or not. I'm predicting that if I get more reviews, I might be able to ward off my Writers Block and be able to write more chapters soon!

Until next time, Bye-Bye!


End file.
